


Możesz odejść, kiedy chcesz

by snuwflak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski wiedział, że zawsze otwartą opcją pozostawał dla niego powrót do Beacon Hills, ale tego próbował uniknąć za wszelką cenę. To było jak przysłowiowe wracanie do domu na tarczy. Poza tym… tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby na to jego ojciec. Dziesięć lat temu Stiles obiecał, że wróci. Sześć lat temu przestał odbierać telefony od ojca, Scotta i Lydii. Trzy lata temu telefon oficjalnie zamilkł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumon/gifts).



> Zacznę od tego, że fik dedykowany jest narumon. Ona się uparła, żebym napisała dla niej stereka, miałam wymogi, ale już w pierwszym rozdziale szlag trafił te wymogi i akcja potoczyła się inaczej. Z oryginalnego życzenia został chyba tylko paring :D.
> 
> Druga sprawa - wielu tagów nie ma, ponieważ to trochę tak, jakbym spojlerowała własne opowiadanie. W związku z tym postanowiłam dodawać tagi, postaci itd. wraz z postępem akcji. 
> 
> Całośc betuje Izzie, plus dwa pierwsze rozdziały dodatkowo betowała selen. Dziewczyny, jesteście niesamowite :).

Kiedy dekadę temu Stiles opuszczał Beacon Hills, był pełen nadziei i energii. Świat wydawał się wielki, wspaniały i pełen zagadek, które Stiles koniecznie chciał rozwiązać. Był pewien, że po przeżyciach, jakie zafundowało mu jego rodzinne miasteczko już nic nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Że nic nie zdoła sprawić, że Stiles będzie musiał się zatrzymać i zastanowić co dalej. Zostawiał za sobą dobrze ułożoną watahę, nie widział więc problemu, by ruszyć samotnie w świat. To nie tak, że go do czegoś potrzebowali. Jego umiejętności wyszukiwania informacji w Internecie nie były aż tak niesamowite. Nie zależało od tego życie kogokolwiek.

A potem, cztery lata po wyjeździe z Beacon Hills, Amy, z którą wtedy regularnie sypiał, oznajmiła mu, że jest w ciąży. Jego ojcostwo było stuprocentowo pewne, gdyż od roku nie spała z nikim innym. 

Stiles od początku wiedział, że chciałby, aby Amy urodziła, ale jej nie było to na rękę. Rodzice nadal opłacali mieszkanie dziewczyny w Los Angeles i studia, nie chciała więc, by ciąża odcięła jej główne źródło utrzymania. Uległa jednak prośbom Stilesa i zgodziła się na donoszenie ciąży. Oficjalnie wyjechała na roczne praktyki do Tokio, w co jej rodzice uwierzyli – niespecjalnie interesowali się samą Amy, o ile jej wyniki w nauce były dobre. Pieniądze, które dostała na bilety lotnicze, przeznaczyła na wyprawkę dla noworodka.

Ciąża przebiegła bez komplikacji, była wręcz książkowa. Stiles przez cały czas towarzyszył Amy, jednocześnie opiekując się nią i zaliczając kolejne egzaminy. Postanowili zakończyć swój związek wraz z przyjściem dziecka na świat. Dziewczyna jeszcze w czasie ciąży zrzekła się praw rodzicielskich na rzecz Stilesa, a on ukończył studia, kiedy Amy była w czwartym miesiącu.

Gdyby wtedy Scott zapytał go o to, Stiles powiedziałby, że się cieszy. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, miał zostać ojcem, ale ta perspektywa nie była tak przerażająca, jakby mogło się wydawać. Jasne, nie było to odkrywanie Atlantydy i odnajdywanie potomków Draculi, ale… Dziecko. Mały człowiek, potrzebujący Stilesa. Wymagający jego nieustannej uwagi, miłości, pragnący opieki i ciepła. Stilinski wierzył, że jest w stanie to zrobić.

Jelena urodziła się dwudziestego grudnia; imię otrzymała po babci Stilesa.

Stiles i Lena, jak ją zdrobniale nazywał, spędzili razem święta w jego małym mieszkaniu w Los Angeles, a Amy wyjechała do rodziców. Od tamtej pory Stiles i Lena nie mieli z nią kontaktu, poza sporadycznymi pocztówkami z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Ostatecznie nie było im razem źle, jemu i Lenie. Czasami brakowało mu czasu dla córki, ale to nie dlatego, że się nie starał, a wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał, by miała to, co najlepsze, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było go stać. 

W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca Stiles został zwolniony z pracy dwukrotnie. Obaj pracodawcy uznali, że skoro nie przepracował całego okresu rozliczeniowego, to nie należy mu się wypłata. A to z kolei sprawiło, że zadłużenie w czynszu wzrosło, a widoków na spłacenie chociaż połowy nie było. Na dodatek zbliżał się wrzesień i Lena miała wrócić do przedszkola, na które Stilesa nie było stać. Wszystkie odłożone pieniądze rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, kiedy rok wcześniej stracił pracę w piekarni, bo pracodawca nie rozumiał, że chore dziecko potrzebuje ciągłej opieki. Pieniądze ze sprzedaży Jeepa, których i tak nie było wiele, także szybko zniknęły. 

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy jest w Los Angeles jakieś miejsce, gdzie nie próbował dostać pracy. Z jakiegoś powodu ukończenie studiów na kierunku kulturoznawstwa nie było jego kartą przetargową w trakcie rozmów o pracę w pubach – próbował kilka razy. Średnio interesowało to właściciela klubu nocnego. I sklepu z butami. Właściciel piekarni nawet o tym nie wiedział; Stiles dostał tę pracę chyba tylko dlatego, że rozmowę kwalifikacyjną prowadził niedoświadczony syn szefa. 

Stilinski wiedział, że zawsze otwartą opcją pozostawał dla niego powrót do Beacon Hills, ale tego próbował uniknąć za wszelką cenę. To było jak przysłowiowe wracanie do domu na tarczy. Poza tym… tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby na to jego ojciec. Dziesięć lat temu Stiles obiecał, że wróci. Sześć lat temu przestał odbierać telefony od ojca, Scotta i Lydii. Trzy lata temu telefon oficjalnie zamilkł. Nikt w Beacon Hills nie wiedział, że Stiles skończył jako samotny ojciec, spłukany i nieszczęśliwy, z pięcioletnią córką, która odziedziczyła po nim ADHD i skłonność do koszmarów. Zresztą… I tak nie miałby jak się tam dostać. 

* * *

— Pani Thronton, naprawdę nie trzeba — powiedział Stiles ze zmęczonym uśmiechem i zakrył ciasto jagodowe – prezent od pani Thronton – czystą ściereczką. 

Pani Thronton była ich osiemdziesięciokilkuletnią, energiczną sąsiadką, której czasami – przez cały czas – oddawał Lenę pod opiekę. Dziewczynka ją lubiła, starsza pani uwielbiała Lenę jak wnuczkę, której się nigdy nie doczekała. Żadnej nie sprawiało to problemu, a umiłowanie pani Thronton do wypieków sprawiało, że Lenie nigdy nie brakowało niczego słodkiego. Ciasto jagodowe było jej ulubionym. W sekrecie Stiles także je uwielbiał, ale w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, bo wtedy pani Thronton dostarczałaby mu jedno co rano. 

— Och, kochaniutki, Lena prosiła — odpowiedziała i zacisnęła swoją kościstą dłoń na lewym przedramieniu Stilesa. — Sam doskonale wiesz, jak trudno jej odmówić.

Lena zakołysała się na piętach i uśmiechnęła szeroko, ujawniając nową dziurę po zębie. W ciągu dnia musiała wypaść jej górna dwójka, zauważył Stiles. Czas na przedstawienie dziewczynce Wróżki Zębuszki. Jedno z ramiączek niebieskiej sukienki Leny zsunęło się, więc Stiles je poprawił i prawą dłonią przygarnął do siebie córkę. Ta objęła go na wysokości ud chudymi ramionami i oparła brodę na jego pasku od spodni; patrząc w górę, przytuliła go mocno.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki i spojrzał z powrotem na panią Thronton. Kobieta obserwowała ich z rozczuleniem, aż mężczyźnie zrobiło się głupio. Oto on, dorosły facet, stojący z jagodowym plackiem w jednej dłoni, trzymany w żelaznym uścisku przez staruszkę i równie ciasnych objęciach swojej pięcioletniej córki, zastanawiający się, co zrobić ze swoim życiem, bo opcje zaczynały mu się wyczerpywać. 

Przecież nie pójdzie na ulicę, na Boga!

— Stiles? — Jak przez mgłę dotarł do niego głos sąsiadki i chłopak uświadomił sobie, że na chwilę odpłynął. Kiedy wrócił do siebie, pani Thronton wpatrywała się w Lenę intensywnie, a jej dłoń zniknęła, schowana za fartuchem umazanym mąką. Córka gapiła się na niego otwarcie, jej wielkie, zielone oczy – odziedziczone po Amy – były szeroko otwarte i pełne ciekawości. 

— Tato? Wszystko dobrze? — zapytała. — Tatooo!

Stiles potrząsnął głową i poczochrał ciemne włosy Leny. 

— Tak, wszystko w porządku. — Uśmiechnął się do obu i zrobił krok w tył. — Pani Thronton, nie będziemy już przeszkadzać — powiedział. — Lena, zbierz zabawki i idziemy do domu.

Dziewczynka skinęła głową i w wirze niebieskiego materiału zniknęła w głębi mieszkania staruszki. Sąsiadka, która do tej pory patrzyła na Lenę, przeniosła wzrok na Stilesa. Kiedy tylko dziecko zniknęło z pola widzenia i dało się słyszeć odgłosy uderzania plastiku o plastik, odezwała się: 

— Stiles, wiem, że coś jest nie tak.

Pani Thronton za bardzo przypominała jego babcię, żeby się z nią kłócić czy zaprzeczać.

— Wyrzucili mnie z roboty — powiedział cicho, podskubując palcami ściereczkę, która okrywała ciasto. — I nie zapłacili — dodał z westchnieniem.

— Och, kochaniutki… — Tym razem to pani Thronton westchnęła. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niej słabo i wzruszył ramionami. 

— Co ma być, to będzie, nic na to nie poradzę.

Kobieta pokiwała głową.

— A czynsz? Joe wspomniał…

— Wiem, wiem. Na razie dajemy radę — powiedział Stiles, choć wzrok staruszki mówił, że kobieta zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna kłamie.

Joe, człowiek, od którego Stiles wynajmował mieszkanie, był zięciem pani Thronton. I chyba tylko to ratowało Stilinskiego przez eksmisją. Joe, w opinii Stilesa, za bardzo bał się swojej teściowej, by wyrzucić ich na bruk z dnia na dzień. Miał do tego prawo, oczywiście, bo Stiles zalegał z czynszem od czterech miesięcy i wyglądało na to, że dług się powiększy. Stilinski nie liczył na wiele, bo wiedział, że ich dni w budynku są policzone, jakkolwiek miał nadzieję, że uda mu się opłacić chociaż część zaległego długu. Ale w sytuacji, w której się znalazł – z wypowiedzeniem na papierze, bez pieniędzy – chyba rozsądnym i taktownym byłoby zrezygnowanie z mieszkania, podkulenie ogona i zadzwonienie do ojca – o ile odbierze – i poproszenie, by przyjechał po nich do Los Angeles. I może pozwolił pomieszkać Stilesowi i Lenie w ich starym domu. Przynajmniej dopóki młody Stilinski nie stanie na nogi. 

Tok myślenia przerwała mu Lena, ciągnąca za sobą plastikowe pudło z zabawkami. Wyciągnęła je na korytarz, upuściła kant, za który trzymała, odwróciła się do pani Thronton i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

— Dziękuję, pani Thronton — powiedziała i w mgnieniu oka przytuliła się do staruszki. — Było miło — dodała.

Staruszka pogłaskała ją po głowie i odpowiedziała:

— Ja też dziękuję, skarbie.

Stiles wiedział, że staruszka miała na myśli więcej niż tylko miniony dzień, kiedy spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach migotała wiara w to, że mężczyzna sobie poradzi. A może mu się tylko wydawało – korytarz nie był dobrze oświetlony. 

* * *

Mieszkanie Stilesa i Leny nie sprawiało specjalnie… spektakularnego wrażenia. Było wystarczające, a to najważniejsze. Lena miała swój pokój, Stiles nie musiał spać na kanapie, a pokój dzienny był na tyle duży, by pomieścić zabawki dziewczynki, mały stolik, przy którym siadała, kiedy chciała kolorować i kanapę, na której Stiles czytał, o ile miał na to siłę.  
Ich dzień w czasie wakacji rozpoczynało wspólne śniadanie – płatki lub tosty dla Leny, kawa dla Stilesa – po którym odprowadzał ją do pani Thronton, a sam szedł do pracy. Kiedy ona i Lena zajmowały się zabawą, spacerami do parku i na plac zabaw, pieczeniem i wszystkim tym, co cieszyło je obie, on poświęcał czas pracy. 

Zwykle wracał do domu około piątej po południu. Czasami obiad jedli we trójkę: on, Lena i pani Thronton. Częściej jednak staruszka odwiedzała wtedy swojego męża w szpitalu, więc on i Lena zostawali sami. Po obiedzie był czas na wspólne czytanie książek, coś, co Stiles starał się kultywować od dwóch lat. Jak do tej pory szło im nieźle. Czasami wybierali się razem na spacer lub do biblioteki po nowe książki.

Po czytaniu przychodził czas na kolację, kiedy Lena opowiadała mu o swoim całym dniu – nawet o części, którą spędzili razem. Czasami nawet kilkakrotnie relacjonowała mu treść książki, którą czytali i nie było ważne, że to on jej czytał; tak samo nieistotne było to, że akurat przeżuwała. Potem kąpiel i – w przypadku Leny – sen, lub, jeśli prosiła wystarczająco głośno, kolorowanie i wykreślanki, których była fanką. Po ułożeniu córki do snu Stilesowi nie zostawało wiele do roboty. Czasami cicho sprzątał. Po tylu latach opanował to do poziomu mistrza. Potrafił tak cicho zamiatać, myć naczynia i podłogę, że czasami jego samego zaskakiwało jak ktoś taki jak on – nieskoordynowany i generalnie raczej nieporadny – jest w stanie poruszać się po domu niczym ninja. Inna sprawa, że raczej trudno było coś stłuc czy wywrócić w ich mieszkaniu. Dekoracje zostały ograniczone do minimum, jeśli nie liczyć ściany w salonie. Lena obrała za swój cel, by pokryć ją rysunkami – tymi na papierze, jak i na samej ścianie. 

Jeśli nie sprzątał, to… cóż. Nie miał nic innego do roboty. Telewizor i laptop poszły pod młotek jeszcze przed Jeepem. Kontakty ze starymi znajomymi z uczelni urwały się zaraz po urodzeniu Leny, kiedy Stiles zrezygnował z dalszych studiów. Jakoś nikomu nie było po drodze, żeby spotkać się z nim, skoro jego czas i możliwości były „ograniczone”. W pracy – czy raczej w pracach, liczba mnoga – też nigdy nie udało mu się zagrzać miejsca na tyle długo, by ktoś postanowił przebić się przez jego pancerz, zbudowany ze zbyt aktywnych kończyn i nerwowej paplaniny. Zresztą jemu też nikt nigdy nie przypadł do gustu tak bardzo, by chciał porozmawiać o czymś więcej niż tylko o zepsutej kserokopiarce w pokoju drukarskim. 

Wszelkie inne… kontakty towarzyskie… też nie wchodziły w rachubę, nawet te na jedną noc. Stiles nie był głupi, wiedział, że samotni ojcowie nie są popularni jako obiekty romantycznego zainteresowania; kompletnie spłukani samotni ojcowie są jeszcze niżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym. A zmęczony i zaniedbany wygląd wcale nie pomagał w kontaktach czysto fizycznych. Wcześniej nie był w swojej opinii atrakcyjny, a teraz… Teraz się nad tym po prostu nie zastanawiał, bo i _tak_ nie miało to większego sensu.  
Wieczory upływały mu więc na gapieniu się w sufit. Lub udawaniu, że powodem wcześniejszego pójścia do łóżka jest świadomość, że rano musi wstać do pracy. 

A teraz, półleżąc na kanapie i wpatrując się w jeden z bardziej jaskrawych obrazków córki, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest _bezrobotny_. 

Obrazek przedstawiał jego i Lenę na leśnej polanie w słoneczny dzień. Data, naskrobana w rogu przez Stilesa, wskazywała, że obrazek pochodził z czasów, kiedy fascynacja Leny fluorescencyjnymi pisakami sięgała zenitu. Wiedział, że jeżeli zgasi światło, ich szerokie uśmiechy będą nadal widoczne. 

Przeniósł wzrok z obrazka na telefon, leżący obok niego na kanapie. Westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek. Nie było późno. Przetarł dłonią twarz i westchnął znowu. Podjął decyzję.


	2. Chapter 2

Z jakiegoś powodu szeryf Stilinski nie był zaskoczony telefonem syna. Wręcz przeciwnie, Stiles odniósł wrażenie, że ojciec go oczekiwał.

— Chcesz wrócić? — W głosie szeryfa słyszalna była nadzieja. Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

— W skrócie, tak, można tak powiedzieć. 

Westchnienie ulgi po drugiej stronie słuchawki było bardziej słyszalne, niż szeryf chciał. A przynajmniej tak pomyślał Stiles. 

— Ile czasu potrzebujesz na spakowanie swoich rzeczy?

Och. Był jeszcze jeden, mały, niemal pięcioletni szczegół, o którym Stiles chyba powinien powiedzieć.

— Tato, nie wrócę sam — zaczął i głos utknął mu w gardle. Potarł czoło dłonią, na której do tej pory opierał głowę i zamknął oczy. W słuchawce rozległo się zrezygnowane jęknięcie. 

— Masz dziewczynę? Stiles? — chwila ciszy. — Masz chłopaka?

Stiles zaśmiał się. Brakowało mu ojca i przez cały ten czas zupełnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, przynajmniej nie świadomie. 

— Nie, nie mam ani chłopaka, ani dziewczyny, tato. 

— Więc…? — Szeryf wydawał się niecierpliwić.

— Mam córkę — wypalił Stiles. 

Cisza jaka zapadła była bardzo niezręczna. Po kilku chwilach Stiles musiał sprawdzić, czy połączenie nie zostało przerwane, ponieważ szeryf milczał, a cisza stała się ogłuszająca.  
Połączenie jednak ciągle trwało.

— Tato?

— Dziecko?! — zagrzmiał głos ojca tak donośnie, aż Stiles odsunął telefon od ucha.

Młody Stilinski oblizał usta, które ze zdenerwowania nagle wyschły. 

— Tak, ma na imię Lena — powiedział cicho, mając nadzieję, że to trochę uspokoi ojca. — To znaczy Jelena.

Szeryf wydał z siebie serię niezidentyfikowanych dźwięków. Po chwili dało się słyszeć, jak bierze kilka głębokich oddechów.

— To nie jest rozmowa na telefon, synu.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że Stiles się rozluźnił. Pierwszy raz odkąd zaczęli rozmowę, ojciec się tak do niego zwrócił. Można było uznać, że Stilesowi przebaczono. Nie zapomniano, ale przebaczono. A to, przynajmniej w tej sytuacji, bardzo dużo.

— Podaj adres. Przyjadę, jak tylko pozamieniam sobie dyżury na posterunku.

Stiles posłusznie podyktował ojcu adres budynku, w którym mieszkał z Leną. Pozostała jeszcze tylko sprawa długu.

— Tato, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie — powiedział i wstał. Z nerwów zaczął chodzić po pokoju. — Rozumiem, jeśli odmówisz, to w końcu nie jest byle co, a pamiętam, że kiedy jeszcze chodziłem do liceum, to były z tym problemy i naprawdę…

— Stiles — ojciec mu przerwał. — Ile potrzebujesz?

Usta Stilesa zamknęły się z kłapnięciem. Szybko dodał w głowie czynsze i ostatnie raty za przedszkole Leny. I zaległe opłaty medyczne, kiedy dziewczynka była chora.

— Około pięciu tysięcy — wydukał.

— Och, Stiles…

— No wiem, dlatego zrozumiem…

— Zrobię, co się da, synu. Dobrze? — uciął szeryf. — Daj mi kilka dni. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, to niemałe pieniądze. 

Stiles oparł się czołem o ścianę z rysunkami Leny. 

— Dobrze, tato. Dziękuję.

—Wiem, Stiles. Wiem.

* * *

Z punktu widzenia kogoś, kto musiał zapakować cały swój dobytek w kilka kartonów, Stiles cieszył się, że zostało mu tak mało osobistych rzeczy. Trochę ubrań, ładowarka do telefonu i trzy komiksy, których za nic w świecie by się nie pozbył. Do tej pory pamiętał dzień, kiedy jego mama wręczyła mu je, przekonana, że jeszcze ich nie ma. Miał, co nie znaczyło, że nie doceniał prezentu. 

Spakowanie rzeczy Leny było większym wyzwaniem, bo dziewczynka uparła się, że wszystko musi być poukładane równo, według wzoru znanego tylko jej. Bo Stiles, pomimo starań, nie dostrzegł żadnej prawidłowości, poza tym, że pakował to, co mu podała, w taki sposób, jaki jej się podobał.

— Tato — powiedziała, przewracając oczami. Ciemne loki opadały jej na oczy, więc co jakiś czas odgarniała je z twarzy małą rączką. Ten ruch przywodził Stilesowi na myśl jego mamę, kiedy zirytowana tłumaczyła coś ojcu. — Ta zielona książka musi być na niebieskiej. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się i przełożył książkę. 

— Cieszysz się, że się wyprowadzamy? — zapytał, jakby od niechcenia. Nie powiedział jej jeszcze, że spotka swojego dziadka, a ta chwila była dobra jak każda inna.  
Lena nie przerwała przeglądania swoich książek. Stiles widział, jak rusza ustami, starając się przeczytać ich tytuły. 

Wzruszyła ramionami i podała mu książkę – Chatkę Puchatka – której tytuł wydał się jej zbyt trudny, co poznał po skrzywionej minie.

— Będę tęsknić — powiedziała w końcu, spoglądając przelotnie na Stilesa. 

— Za panią Thronton? 

Lena wydała z siebie potakujące mruknięcie i sięgnęła po kolejną książkę. Tytuł, Mały Książę, odcinał się wyraźnie od bieli okładki. Dziewczynka zmrużyła oczy w skupieniu.  
Stiles wyprostował przed sobą nogi. Siedzenie po turecku na podłodze nie było zbyt wygodne, powoli zaczynało mu wszystko drętwieć. 

— A co, jeśli poznasz swojego dziadka? — zapytał w końcu, opierając się na jednej dłoni, dzięki czemu pochylał się w stronę dziewczynki. — Chciałabyś się z nim spotkać? 

Lena zacisnęła małe dłonie na książce i popatrzyła na Stilesa spod byka.

— Dziadka szeryfa? — zapytała w końcu cicho. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. Lena była mała, ale na wspomnienie o dziadku zawsze reagowała w ten sam sposób. Niedowierzanie, nieufność, zainteresowanie – owszem, ale nigdy wrogość. Stiles miał dużo czasu, by ją rozgryźć. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, jak jej reakcje zmienić na bardziej pozytywne. Nie zamierzał wracać do Beacon Hills, tak samo jak nie planował spotkania Leny z dziadkiem. Oczywiście opowiadał jej co nieco, bo nie chciał, by czuła się odrzucona – na samo wspomnienie Amy Lena wpadała w szał, przez co po drugim razie temat matki został zamknięty za zawsze. Natomiast dziadek Lenę interesował, może nie tak bardzo jak wykreślanki czy kolejna książeczka do kolorowania, ale przynajmniej nie zachowywała się jak dzikie zwierzę przez dwa dni na samo wspomnienie o nim. 

— Zostaniemy z dziadkiem szeryfem?

Stiles wyciągnął do dziewczynki rękę, a ona niezdarnie wstała i podeszła do niego. Okręciła się i opadła na jego wyciągnięte nogi. Wierciła się przez chwilę, szukając wygodnej pozycji, aż w końcu znalazła ją, oparłszy się bokiem o jego klatkę piersiową. Przez cały ten czas nie puściła jego ręki. Popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, odchylając delikatnie głowę.

— Na trochę, aż nie znajdę pracy — powiedział i pocałował Lenę w czoło. Objął ją ramieniem i zakołysał. 

— A potem wrócimy? — zapytała dziewczynka. Jej głos był zagłuszony przez to, że wtuliła twarz w jego koszulę. 

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze. 

Westchnęła cichutko, po czym popatrzyła na niego. Po chwili puściła jego rękę i przekręciła się, niemal trafiając stopą w jego szczękę. Gdy już usadowiła się wygodnie, popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy, położyła obie dłonie na jego policzkach i powiedziała poważnie:

— Ale nie zostawisz mnie, prawda?

Stiles wiedział, że to pytanie tłukło się w głowie jego córki. Dlatego nim odpowiedział, objął ją i przytulił mocno.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział, zaciskając powieki. Poczuł, jak Lena niezdarnie odwzajemnia uścisk. — Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Nie mógłbym.

Lena pociągnęła nosem. Stiles poczuł, jak dziewczynka wczepia się w niego niczym małpka, obejmując go ramionami dokoła szyi i nogami w pasie. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zostało im jeszcze trochę do spakowania, nie dotarli nawet do tej części, gdzie mieli pakować jej ubrania. Ale to mogło poczekać.

Podniósł się z trudem, podtrzymując Lenę. Postanowił, że drzemka przyda się im obojgu, dlatego nadal ją trzymając, przeszedł przez korytarzyk do swojej sypialni. Dziewczynka otwarcie płakała. Ułożywszy się tak, by Lena leżała na jego piersi, naciągnął na nich oboje koc, do tej pory leżący przy wezgłowiu łóżka. Przytulił dziewczynkę i delikatnymi, uspokajającymi ruchami zaczął gładzić ją po plecach, aż przestała płakać. Kilka minut potem westchnęła i jej oddech się wyrównał. Stiles zaryzykował położenie jej obok siebie, ale Lenie, już śpiącej, się to nie spodobało. Jak tylko ułożył się na boku, dziewczynka wczepiła w niego dłoń, zaciskając ją w pięść razem z jego koszulą. Przysunęła się jak najbliżej mogła i wymruczała przez sen coś, czego Stiles nie zrozumiał.

Obserwował ją przez chwilę, aż i jemu zaczęło się robić śpiąco. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się godzinę później. Lena w czasie snu zabrała mu koc i zwinęła się w kłębek na krawędzi łóżka. Przeciągnął się ostrożnie, tak, by jej nie obudzić i przetarł oczy. Zagapił się na plamę na suficie – była tam, odkąd się wprowadzili.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Lenę i upewniwszy się, że nadal śpi, powoli wstał. Ziewnął i nachylił się, by przenieść dziewczynkę na środek łóżka na wypadek, gdyby chciała się przekręcić na drugi bok. Nawet nie mruknęła.

Opatuliwszy ją kocem, który zsunął się z jej pleców, postanowił dokończyć pakowanie. 

Bez pomocy córki poszło mu znacznie sprawniej. Posegregował książki, po czym zabrał się za odzież. Postanowił, że przy okazji wszystkie ubrania, z których Lena wyrosła, spakuje osobno i odda do domu dziecka, który widział kilka dni wcześniej. 

Ostatecznie spakował dziewięć kartonów z rzeczami Leny, dwa swoje i dwa, do których wrzucił pozostałe drobiazgi zebrane z mieszkania. Co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy Lena nadal śpi. Dziewczynka musiała być wyczerpana, przynajmniej emocjonalnie. W ciągu dnia spała tylko wtedy, gdy rozmawiali o Amy lub… właściwe nigdy więcej. Stiles zastanawiał się, czy jej mechanizm obronny był zbudowany ze snu i z przesypiania stresujących sytuacji. Jeśli tak, to cholernie jej zazdrościł. Od czasu pierwszej rozmowy z ojcem w piątek, trzy dni wcześniej, nie był w stanie przespać normalnie nocy. Albo nie mógł zasnąć, albo budził się po godzinie czy dwóch, resztę czasu spędzając na myśleniu, planowaniu, układaniu nowego CV, dalszym myśleniu i planowaniu. 

Wyciągnął się na kanapie, jedną nogę zarzuciwszy na oparcie, podobnie jak jedno ramię. Drugie zwisało swobodnie z kanapy, a dłoń dotykała podłogi. Przymknął oczy.  
Zastanowił się, ile zostało mu czasu. Drugi raz rozmawiał z ojcem wieczorem poprzedniego dnia. Umówili się, że we wtorek późnym popołudniem ojciec przyjedzie po nich i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a kartony i meble przetransportuje firma przewozowa, której pracownicy, jeśli zegar w telefonie Stilesa pokazywał właściwy czas, powinni być już w drodze. 

Podsumowując, zostało mu niewiele ponad dzień na załatwienie spraw w szpitalu i opłacenie rachunku z czasu, kiedy Lena była chora. Pieniądze za czynsz miał zamiar zostawić, jak zawsze zresztą, u pani Thronton. Miał nadzieję, że przedszkole akceptowało przelewy, bo nawet wycieczka do sklepu stała pod znakiem zapytania w obecnej sytuacji.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie. Zwlekł się z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył, sztuczny uśmiech, który miał przygotowany dla ludzi z firmy przewozowej zrzedł. Po drugiej stronie stał Scott w towarzystwie Dereka. 

Stiles oniemiał. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a przywitanie, które umarło wraz z uśmiechem, nadal nie powróciło do życia. 

Pierwszy z szoku – co za zdziwienie – otrząsnął się Derek. Obrzucił Stilesa spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i odchrząknął.

— Nie chciałbym przerywać tego wzruszającego momentu, ale mamy coś do zrobienia, Scott.

To sprawiło, że mózg Stilesa wrzucił wyższy bieg. Kiedy mężczyzna wyjeżdżał z Beacon Hills, Hale był dupkiem. Miło wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy pozostają takie same z biegiem lat. Bo na pewno nie można było powiedzieć tego o samym wyglądzie Dereka. Dziesięć dodatkowych lat odcisnęło swoje piętno nawet przy jego wilkołaczych super-genach, choć nie wyglądał źle. Stiles nie był ślepy dziesięć lat temu, teraz również nie miał nic do zarzucenia swojemu wzrokowi. Tylko Derek… jego płomień przygasł. Nie płonął już ogromnym, gorącym ogniem i Stiles założyłby się o te trzynaście kartonów plus meble, że kobiety na ulicy nadal odwracały głowy za Derekiem. Niektórzy faceci pewnie też – chociażby po to, by ocenić konkurencję. 

A Scott, kiedy Stiles w końcu na niego spojrzał, nadal wyglądał jak radosny szczeniak. I tu wilkołacze super-geny nie miały nic wspólnego. Z jakiegoś powodu McCall nosił okulary, prostokątne szkła oprawione w grube, czarne oprawki. Na jego krzywej szczęce gościł zarost godny nastolatka, a czoło poznaczone było kilkoma płytkimi bruzdami. Nic, czym trzeba się martwić, ale wystarczająco, by zainwestować w krem przeciwzmarszczkowy. Stiles czytał kiedyś, że kolagen zaczyna…

Tok jego myśli przerwał Derek, pstrykający mu przed twarzą palcami. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się z otwartymi ustami na Scotta.

— Dobrze cię widzieć — wydusił w końcu. To sprawiło, że Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko i jakby nigdy nic zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję z radosnym śmiechem.

— Wiem, stary! Ale kosmos, nie? — zawył mu do ucha. Nawet głos Scotta się zmienił. Już nie popiskiwał w chwilach szczególnej radości. Teraz pomrukiwał przyjemnym barytonem. — Wracasz do domu!

McCall chyba zapomniał o tym, że Stiles to jednak człowiek, a nie odporny na niedźwiedzie uściski wilkołak. Stilinski musiał go kilka razy klepnąć po plecach, żeby Scott zdał sobie sprawę, że go poddusza. Wilkołak odskoczył jak oparzony, ale jego dłoń pozostała na ramieniu Stilesa, jakby w obawie, że przyjaciel rozpłynie się w powietrzu.  
Odkaszlnąwszy kilkakrotnie, Stiles powiedział:

— Co wy tu robicie? — Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast zaprosić gości do mieszkania, nadal trzyma ich w drzwiach. Odsunął się więc i patrzył jak najpierw Derek, a potem Scott wchodzą do mieszkania, obserwując pomieszczenie uważnie. Stiles postanowił nie być zmieszanym stanem mieszkania. Na to mógł sobie pozwolić – cóż, już nie – ale było jego, w ten czy inny sposób. Nie wstydził się tego, gdzie mieszkał.

Scott, nadal idąc do salonu, odwrócił się do niego i dziko gestykulując, zaczął wyjaśniać:

— Twój tata zatrudnił firmę Boyda! Rozumiesz, stary, jaki był kocioł, kiedy szeryf przyszedł i powiedział, że potrzebuje ciężarówkę do Los Angeles? — By dodać słowom większego znaczenia, Scott zamachał rękoma. — O, taki kocioł! Jeny, nie wyobrażasz sobie! Okazało się, że Boyd nie ma ludzi, ale może pożyczyć auto, to wziąłem Dereka i przyjechaliśmy. 

Scott wskazał na siedzącego już na kanapie – ej, to kanapa Stilesa, Derek by go zamordował dziesięć lat temu! – Dereka. Sam opadł chwilę po tym obok Hale’a. Podczas gdy Derek wydawał się krzywić na wszystko, począwszy od kanapy, na której siedział, po ścianę Leny, Scott był jednym wielkim uśmiechem. 

Stiles wsparł się rękoma na biodrach, gotowy zacząć przesłuchanie, ale przerwał mu cichy głos od strony sypialni. 

— Tato? — zapytała niepewnie Lena. Stała przy ścianie, gotowa schować się za róg. Stiles zauważył, że w piąstce zaciskała koc z jego łóżka. — Co to za panowie? 

Gdyby nie to, że jego córka wykazywała oczywiste oznaki strachu – w końcu Stiles nigdy nie przyprowadzał swoich znajomych i Lena obcowała tylko z innymi dziećmi i ich rodzicami – zapewne Stilinski chciałby poświęcić chwilę na studiowanie twarzy starych znajomych. Widocznie ojciec zachował dla siebie wiedzę o Lenie, przez co teraz była w stanie zaskoczyć obu wilkołaków swoją obecnością. A czuli się zaskoczeni, co było wypisane na ich twarzach.

Obaj, Scott i Derek, odwrócili się w tej samej chwili, by na nią spojrzeć, co chyba wystraszyło ją jeszcze bardziej. Mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie pokazać kłów. Stiles szybkim krokiem podszedł do niej i uklęknął, przesłaniając sobą ich widok.

— Kochanie, to tylko Scott i Derek — powiedział uspokajająco, przyciągając ją do siebie. Dłonią nakierował jej głowę tak, by nie patrzyła przez jego ramię, a żeby bok twarzy przytuliła do jego obojczyka. Zakołysał się. — Moi starzy znajomi. Chciałabyś ich poznać? 

Zza Stilesa rozległo się zduszone prychnięcie, najprawdopodobniej Dereka. Stilinski oderwał jedną dłoń od pleców córki i pokazał środkowy palec w ogólnym kierunku swoich gości. Jego metody wychowawczo-uspokajające nie będą komentowane, nie na jego terenie i nie przez kogoś, kto o dzieciach ma pojęcie takie jak świnia o gwiazdach.  
Kiedy Lena się odezwała, jej głos był trochę silniejszy:

— Nie lubię tego pana w skórzanej kurtce. Dziwnie się patrzył. 

Stiles zachichotał.

— Nikt go nie lubi.

Odsunął ją od swojej piersi, by mogli popatrzeć na siebie przez chwilkę. Lena dostrzegła chyba jego rozbawienie, bo uśmiechnęła się. Szczerba w zębach wyglądała uroczo. 

— Mogę pokazać mu język? — Zademonstrowała, wypychając język przez puste miejsce po zębie, a Stiles otwarcie się zaśmiał. 

— Pewnie, że możesz — odpowiedział i poczochrał jej ciemne włosy. — Ale tylko raz. I postaraj się zrobić to tak, żebym nie widział.

Puścił do niej oko i wstał. Nim się odwrócił do gości, wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą pewnie chwyciła. 

Wyraz twarzy Scotta był mieszanką zdziwienia i chęci poznania nowego stworzenia, jakim była dla niego Lena. Stiles całkowicie to rozumiał. Kiedy pielęgniarka pokazała mu nowonarodzoną dziewczynkę, sam miał taki wyraz twarzy, był tego pewien. Poza tym Stiles miał wrażenie, że Scott z wrażenia przestał oddychać. 

Za to Derek patrzył na Lenę, jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy jest mu obojętna, czy jej nie lubi. Ha, ona już go nie lubiła, więc był remis. W końcu Derek odwrócił się od nich i opadł na oparcie kanapy.

Pierwszy odezwał się Scott. Potrzasnął głową jak pies wytrzepujący wodę z uszu, wstał z kanapy i powoli ją okrążył. Stanął naprzeciwko Leny i śladem wcześniejszego zachowania Stilesa, przykucnął. Uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział:

— Cześć, jestem Scott.

Lena zrobiła krok w tył, odpowiedni, by stanąć trochę za Stilesem, który nie zrobił nic, by ułatwić sytuację. 

— Mam na imię Jelena — odpowiedziała i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. — Tobie nie chcę pokazywać języka.

Scott posłał jej swój najszerszy i najszczerszy uśmiech.

— To miło z twojej strony — powiedział i spojrzał na Stilesa. — Masz córkę!

Kapitan Oczywisty jak zawsze, czyli naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło. Stilinski odetchnął. 

Derek, do tej pory siedzący tyłem do nich na kanapie, odezwał się:

— Jak już mówiłem, wzruszająca scena. Możemy zacząć się ruszać? — warknął, a z jego tonu można było wywnioskować, że się krzywo uśmiecha. — Nie mam całego dnia.  
Stiles, nie odrywając wzroku od uśmiechniętej twarzy Scotta – o matko, czy McCall miał nieskończone pokłady radości? Nawet po tylu latach? – zwrócił się do Leny:  
— Kochanie, pokaż Derekowi język. Będę udawał, że nie widziałem. 

* * *

Kiedy tylko ostatni karton został zapakowany i zabezpieczony w ciężarówce, Scott wymógł na Stilesie obietnicę, że kiedy tylko razem z Leną przyjadą do Beacon Hills, oni, Scott i Allison zjedzą wspólnie obiad. Lena zapytała, kim jest Allison, na co Scott odparł, że najlepszą ciocią, jaką mogła sobie wymarzyć. Typowe.

Derek z kolei nie zaszczycił Stilesa nawet spojrzeniem, przez co mężczyzna wnioskował, że Hale po prostu cofnął się w rozwoju. Może nie rozstali się jako najlepsi przyjaciele, ale Stilinskiemu wydawało się, że potrafili zachowywać się cywilizowanie w swoim towarzystwie. Wychodzi na to, że nie. Lena nie omieszkała mu tego powiedzieć – jak na pięciolatkę była bardzo spostrzegawcza. 

— Pan Derek nas nie lubi? — zapytała, mieszając łyżką w misce.

Stiles odłożył do zlewu talerz, który mył, wytarł dłonie o spodnie i odwrócił się w stronę córki. Siedziała pochylona nad stołem, wsparta na jednej dłoni. Drugą trzymała łyżkę i z tego, co widział Stiles, używała jej do wszystkiego oprócz jedzenia. 

— To nie jest takie proste, wiesz? — odpowiedział po zastanowieniu. Oparł się o szafkę i przeczesał włosy. — Pamiętasz tego chłopca z twojej klasy, który tak bardzo tęsknił za mamą, że nie odzywał się do ciebie i innych dzieci? 

Lena pokiwała głową, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od zawartości miski.

— Derek jest jak ten chłopiec. Tylko trochę bardziej.

Zapanowała cisza. Lena najwyraźniej dowiedziała się wszystkiego, co wiedzieć potrzebowała, a Stiles uznał, że w Beacon Hills będzie mnóstwo czasu na to, by poznała wszystkich członków watahy osobiście. Nie było to jego marzenie, nie uśmiechało mu się wprowadzanie jej w ten świat, skoro mógł podjąć taką decyzję. Z perspektywy czasu nie dziwił się Chrisowi Argentowi, który za wszelką cenę chciał uchronić od tego Allison. To, że Stiles czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, będąc przynętą na potwora miesiąca nie oznaczało, że chciał tego dla własnej córki. Poza tym… Teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Na tyle, na ile ufał Scottowi i Allison, że uszanują jego decyzję, to Derek pozostawał słabym punktem planu. Jego zachowanie nie wskazywało, że pójdzie Stilesowi na rękę i nie będzie kłapał dziobem – pyskiem? – o wilkołakach, darze Ugryzienia i pchłach na lewo i prawo. 

Co w sumie nie było takie zaskakujące. Skoro Derek nie potrafił zachować się jak cywilizowane stworzenie w stosunku do dziecka, to może naprawdę cofnął się w rozwoju. Stiles nie był pewny, ale miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że przekona się o tym bardzo szybko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trzeci rozdział będzie, jak się napisze. wzięłam i zgubiłam karteczki z fabułą i od wczoraj panikuję.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeśli Stiles miałby być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, to pewnie przyznałby, że nie było mu zbyt wygodnie z myślą, że powraca do Beacon Hills. Nie chciał tam wracać nawet na wakacje, a co dopiero na stałe. Z dzieckiem. Z przeświadczeniem, że nawalił na całej linii, bo nie osiągnął nic. Nawet studia niezbyt mu się udały, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że mało komu się udawały, to nad tą częścią swojego życia za bardzo nie ubolewał. Denerwowało go tylko, że nawet tak beznadziejne wykształcenie kosztowało i miał teraz kilkanaście lat na spłacenie tego długu. A nie było go stać na bieżące rachunki.

Ale Stiles był fanem unikania problemów i niekoniecznie lubił być ze sobą szczery. A problemy albo znikały, albo rosły do gigantycznych rozmiarów i kopały go w tyłek. I zmuszały do zgniecenia reszty swojej dumy.

To nie tak, że nie tęsknił za ojcem. Bo tęsknił. Bardzo. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był dorosły i sam musiał sobie radzić ze wszystkim, co życie rzucało mu pod nogi. Bedąc nastolatkiem, udawało mu się to pierwszorzędnie. A teraz wracał z podkulonym ogonem i niezbyt mu się to podobało.

Czytał stare maile od Scotta, od Lydii, i zastanawiał się, co dokładnie i w którym momencie poszło nie tak? Oni, pomimo że nadal gnieździli się w zapyziałym Beacon Hills, całkiem nieźle sobie poradzili. Co prawda Stiles nie wiedział, jaka była ich obecna sytuacja, ale jeszcze pięć lat temu Scott rozważał przyjęcie oferty Deatona i pójście do szkoły weterynaryjnej, a Lydia studiowała matematykę w formie indywidualnego toku nauczania. Byli niezależni i chyba szczęśliwi. Stiles podejrzewał, że w tej kwestii nie zmieniło się wiele, przynajmniej u Scotta – jego radosna twarz mówiła sama za siebie. 

A Derek… Cóż, Derek był dupkiem, ale to Stiles wiedział od zawsze. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominał, to w którymś mailu Scott wspomniał, że Hale postanowił odbudować dom. Podobno wyburzył ruiny, zrównał teren z ziemią i postawił tam „całkiem wypasioną miejscówkę”, cytując Scotta. Właściwie poza tą wzmianką Scott nie mówił wiele o Hale’u. Pisał eseje na temat koloru włosów Allison, donosił o tym, że Melissa i szeryf w sekrecie chodzą na randki, a on udaje, że o tym nie wie. Ostatni mail mówił o tym, że Scott tęskni, tak samo jak Lydia czy szeryf. Napisał też, że chciałby, żeby Stiles wrócił. 

A teraz wyszło na to, że jego życzenie się spełni. 

* * *

Spotkanie z ojcem było o tyle zaskakujące, że szeryf nie zaczął wydzierać się na syna, kiedy tylko go zobaczył. Stiles spodziewał się chociaż podniesionego tonu. Ale nie. Szeryf bez słowa przygarnął go do siebie i, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że stoi na środku ulicy i jest dorosłym mężczyzną, rozpłakał się jak dziecko. To sprawiło, że Stiles też się rozkleił. Objął ojca w pasie, pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, za którymi tęsknił, a których świadomie sobie odmawiał, to było coś, czego brakowało mu najbardziej – nikt nie przytulał tak, jak ojciec. Młody Stilinski na chwilę był w stanie zapomnieć o tym, że mu nie wyszło. 

— Jestem za stary na to, żebyś robił mi takie numery — wymamrotał szeryf i odsunął się od syna. Przez chwilę obserwował go, po czym uśmiechnął się. — Wierzę, że muszę kogoś poznać…

Stiles otrząsnął się i otarł twarz wierzchem dłoni.

— Lena czeka na górze — powiedział. — Pomyślałem, że oboje będziecie potrzebować chwili.

Zaprowadził ojca do mieszkania, starając się – tak jak wcześniej ze Scottem i Derekiem – nie skurczyć z zakłopotania. Mieszkanie wyglądało gorzej niż przed pakowaniem. Ale ojciec chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo od chwili, gdy weszli do środka i jego wzrok padł na wnuczkę, wydawał się nie zauważać niczego innego. Lena siedziała po turecku na podłodze i pochylała się nad kartką. Odkąd wstała, zdążyła wyprodukować trzy pożegnalne rysunki dla pani Thronton. Obecnie pracowała nad czwartym, ostatnim. Podśpiewywała też piosenkę, której Stiles nauczył ją kilka tygodni wcześniej. Kiedy zobaczyła tatę i szeryfa, zamilkła.

Po chwili ciszy, jaka zapanowała, szeryf odezwał się:

— Witaj — powiedział i ukucnął obok Leny. — Mam na imię John, jestem tatą twojego taty. 

Lena zmierzyła go wzrokiem, jakby oceniając. 

— Dziadek szeryf? — zapytała. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W cichości serca liczył na to, że Lena szybko przekona się do swojego dziadka. I wyglądało na to, że dziewczynka nie miała z tym najmniejszych problemów, bo po kilku minutach rozmowy zaoferowała dziadkowi fioletową kredkę. A to się nie zdarzyło nawet z panią Thronton. Fioletowa kredka była Leny ulubioną i tylko ona i Stiles mogli jej używać. Nikt więcej.

A teraz kredkowa lista obejmowała także dziadka. Punkt dla Stilinskich.

* * *

Pakowanie wszystkich rzeczy do auta przebiegło wyjątkowo sprawnie, nawet pomimo tego, że szeryf nie pomagał – Lena postanowiła przeprowadzić z nim szybki kurs kolorowania. Stiles uwinął się z torbami, które wcześniej przygotował, zapakowawszy je do bagażnika. Teraz pozostało mu tylko poruszenie niewygodnego tematu pieniędzy.  
Okazało się jednak, że wcale nie musiał. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, ojciec ubierał Lenę w kurtkę i pokazywał, jak zawiązywać buty. Spojrzał przelotnie na syna i skinął w stronę koperty, leżącej po jego lewej stronie na podłodze.

— Załatw wszystkie sprawy, a ja i Lena w tym czasie pójdziemy na spacer. Jak wrócisz, pojedziemy do domu.

Stiles spojrzał na Lenę, która wydawała się być zachwycona tym pomysłem.

— Tak, tato. Ja i dziadek pójdziemy do parku. Obiecał mi — powiedziała, próbując jednocześnie patrzeć na niego i sznurować buta. — I pohuśta mnie. Tak jak ty.

Stiles pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło.

— Mam wrażenie, że masz nową ulubioną osobę — powiedział i puścił do niej oko. Lena odwzajemniła się szczerbatym uśmiechem i pokiwała gorliwie głową.

Szeryf zaśmiał się.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że będę świetnym dziadkiem — powiedział. Jego uwaga znowu skupiła się na sznurówkach Leny.

Stilesowi zrobiło się przykro i nieswojo. Z jego winy ojciec stracił pięć lat z Leną. Ale z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, chyba tak było lepiej. Przynajmniej wtedy. Starał się jak mógł, żeby wszyscy byli bezpieczni, nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że ucieczka stanowiła jedyne wyjście, jakie wtedy wydawało się wystarczająco dobre. Nie mógł wiedzieć, nie miał pewności, czy powrót z nowonarodzoną Leną do Beacon Hills nie sprawi wszystkim większych kłopotów, niż mieli. Stiles nie chciał narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo tylko dlatego, że kierowały nimi bezmyślność i egoizm. 

* * *

Plan był całkiem prosty. Stiles musiał pojechać do banku i spłacić resztę długów. Potem miał przyjechać po szeryfa i Lenę do parku, by spędzić razem trochę czasu przed podróżą do Beacon Hills. Ostatnim stopem miała być pani Thronton, z którą nie mogli się nie pożegnać. Przez ostatnie lata stała się im bliska, na tyle, by wyjazd bez pożegnania nie był wobec niej w porządku, chociażby ze względu na Lenę i te wszystkie ciasta, którymi karmiła ją i Stilesa.

I wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, do momentu, kiedy Stilinski zaparkował przy wejściu do parku. Zamknął drzwi auta i odwrócił się, by ruszyć w stronę placu zabaw, kiedy go zobaczył.

Mężczyzna, wysoki, ubrany w elegancki płaszcz. Ciemne włosy gdzieniegdzie poprzetykane siwymi pasemkami, nadającymi mu powagi. Nosił okulary w grubej, prostokątnej oprawie. Na jego twarzy gościł krzywy uśmieszek. 

Stiles poczuł, jak całe powietrze ucieka mu z płuc. Oparł się o auto i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie wcześniej stał mężczyzna – tego już nie było. 

Przymknął znowu oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Po plecach przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz, sprawiając, że nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. Miał wrażenie, że dawno uśpiona i zapomniana iskierka w nim budzi się do życia. Poczuł mrowienie w końcówkach palców. Ze wszystkich dni, które spędził z dala od Beacon Hills…

Nie. Nie zamierzał o tym myśleć. Wracał do rodziny. Mężczyzna zniknął, może mu się tylko przywidziało? Rozejrzał się. Był na parkingu sam, z daleka słyszał radosne krzyki i piski dzieci na placu zabaw. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu po starszym człowieku. 

Potarł kark dłonią w nerwowym odruchu. Ostatni raz obrzucił otoczenie wzrokiem i ruszył na plac zabaw. Musiał szybko znaleźć ojca i Lenę, na wszelki wypadek. 

* * *  
Znalazł ich w najdalszym zakątku placu, w piaskownicy. Lena siedziała na skrawku ławki okalającej piaskownicę. Opierała się bokiem o bok szeryfa, który ze skupieniem słuchał, jak coś mu tłumaczyła. Dziewczynka gestykulowała jedną ręką, drugą intensywnie grzebała w piasku. Co jakiś czas podnosiła głowę, żeby sprawdzić, czy dziadek słucha tego, co mówi. Szeryf wtedy uśmiechał się do niej i z tego, co Stiles mógł wywnioskować – zadawał pytania. A Lena odpowiadała z jeszcze większą pasją.

Stiles oparł się o drabinki zamocowane nieopodal i obserwował ich do momentu, kiedy szeryf wyczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i odwrócił się, by to sprawdzić. Dostrzegł Stilesa i pomachał mu na przywitanie. To zwróciło uwagę Leny, która również się obróciła i zobaczywszy tatę, zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do niego. Stiles złapał ją w pasie i uniósł nad głowę, okręcając się w koło. Dziewczynka zaśmiała się głośno. 

Otrzepawszy spodnie z piasku, szeryf również podszedł.

— Przyszedłeś akurat w chwili, gdy zastanawialiśmy się, czy przypadkiem jakiś potwór cię nie złapał — powiedział szeryf i puścił oko do Leny. Dziewczynka, siedząca teraz na ręku Stilesa, zachichotała. 

Stiles wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, przed oczami mignął mu znowu obraz mężczyzny z parkingu. 

— Ach, można tak powiedzieć — odparł i spojrzawszy na Lenę, podrzucił ją delikatnie. — Gotowa do drogi? 

Lena popatrzyła Stilesowi głęboko w oczy, tak, jak tylko dzieci potrafią, i zapytała bardzo poważnie:

— Ale pojedziemy do pani Thronton?

Stiles odgarnął jej włosy z czoła i pogłaskał po policzku. Kątem oka widział, jak szeryf ich obserwuje i wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje odrobinę, jakby widok syna radzącego sobie z ojcostwem był wszystkim, czego teraz szeryf chciał. A mając tego naoczny dowód – uspokajał się.

— Pewnie, że pojedziemy — Stiles odpowiedział Lenie. — Musimy się przecież pożegnać. 

* * *

Pożegnanie Leny z panią Thronton było szybkie, co trochę zaskoczyło Stilesa. Lena nie pozwoliła się przytulić staruszce. Powiedziała „do widzenia” i pobiegła schować się za nogami szeryfa, który chcąc dać synowi i wnuczce trochę prywatności, został przy schodach. Pani Thronton wydawała się i tak go nie zauważać. Patrzyła chwilę za Leną, po czym, w końcu dostrzegłszy szeryfa, skinęła mu głową. Mężczyzna odpowiedział tym samym, po czym ukucnął, żeby porozmawiać z wnuczką. Uwaga pani Thronton wróciła do Stilesa. Kobieta wydawała się nieporuszona chłodem, z jakim potraktowała ją dziewczynka.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wracać do domu? — zapytała, a ton jej głosu zdradzał niepokój. 

Stiles przestąpił z nogi na nogę. 

— Nie mam za bardzo wyjścia — odparł i zmarszczył nos. — Poza tym, w Beacon Hills jest moja rodzina.

Pani Thronton zmierzyła go od stóp do głów.

— Pamiętam, że rok temu mówiłeś co innego. 

— Ale to było rok temu, wie pani? — Stiles obejrzał się, by spojrzeć na ojca. — Tęskniłem za nim. Poza tym chyba dorosłem do tego, żeby przestać bać się przeszłości.  
Kiedy spojrzał znowu na – byłą już – sąsiadkę, ta patrzyła na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. 

— Jeśli uważasz — zaczęła po chwili ciszy — że to najlepsze wyjście, to wiedz, że cię wspieram. Jesteś dla mnie jak wnuk. — Głos kobiety zadrżał. — Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić. 

Stiles przygarnął do siebie panią Thronton i przytulił mocno.

— Będę pamiętać — powiedział.

Kiedy się odsunął, staruszka próbowała ukradkiem wytrzeć łzę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, uścisnął dłoń i kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi do mieszkania, odwrócił się do szeryfa i siedzącej na jego rękach Leny. 

— To co? Beacon Hills?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długa przerwa między rozdziałami spowodowała to, że rozdział jest długi (jak na moje standardy).  
> Z racji tego, że sama korzystam i lubię, kiedy autorzy uprzedzają - na końcu rozdziału znajdują się ostrzeżenia co do treści rozdziału. Pewnie większość uzna, że paranoik ze mnie, ale nic na to nie poradzę, że czasami czytelnicy są niesamowinie wrażliwi, a ja w żadnym wypadku nie chcę, by moje pisanie było powodem złego samopoczucia. Także tego. Wrażliwych (lub/i ciekawskich) - zapraszam najpierw do końcowych uwag, a dopiero potem do czytania. A pozostałych zapraszam od razu do czytania.

Stiles miał świadomość, że powrót do Beacon Hills nie naprawi wszystkiego. Był daleki od wiary w to, że rodzinne miasteczko zaoferuje mu coś więcej niż Los Angeles, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o cokolwiek na dłuższą metę. 

Nie był pewny ile razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni myśl o tym, co miało nadejść sprawiała, że kurczył się w sobie ze wstydu. Uśmiechał się, oczywiście. Ale kiedy szeryf zmusił go do zrelacjonowania kilku lat nieobecności, z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym zdaniem czuł się coraz gorzej. Kontynuował tylko dlatego, że ojciec zasłużył na to, żeby to usłyszeć. Przynajmniej tyle Stiles mógł zrobić.

Jedyną rzeczą, o której naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, którą pragnął odwlec jak tylko mógł, była konfrontacja z przyjaciółmi. Byłymi przyjaciółmi? Stiles nie wiedział, jak traktować… cóż, jak traktować wszystkich oprócz Scotta. Na samo tylko wspomnienie o tym robiło mu się bardziej niedobrze niż zwykle. Nawet nie dlatego, że jakoś specjalnie za nimi tęsknił – po takim czasie niewiele zostaje z tęsknoty czy potrzeby obcowania z ludźmi, którzy kiedyś byli człowiekowi bliscy. Oczywiście w pewien sposób brakowało mu Lydii czy Eriki. Nawet Boyda. Ale z drugiej strony, czy faktycznie brakowało mu ich samych, czy tylko obecności i wiary w to, że ktoś jest obok? Stiles nie był pewny, choć mielił to w głowie tyle czasu. 

Właściwie teraz to miał już pozamiatane. Wracał do Beacon Hills i choć nie zamierzał zostawać tam do końca życia, chciał potraktować to jako nowy początek. A to oznaczało, że stawi czoła wszystkiemu, co za sobą zostawił, kiedy stamtąd odchodził. Przyjaciele czy nie, musiał sobie z tym poradzić, tak jak radził sobie ze wszystkim innym. Choć może w jego przypadku to niezbyt dobre podejście, bo – patrząc na niego w chwili obecnej – z niczym sobie nie poradził. 

* * *

Beacon Hills niewiele zmieniło się przez te kilka lat. Nadal odczuwało się tą specyficzną atmosferę, jaką mają tylko małe miasteczka – wrażenie, że ktoś na ciebie przez cały czas patrzy, nieważne w jak ciemnym zaułku się znajdziesz. To, że każdy budynek i drzewo są znane, pomimo że nigdy nie poświęcałeś im dużo uwagi. Uczucie przynależności do czegoś większego od ciebie, o które to uczucie bardzo trudno w mieście takim jak Los Angeles. Czy może w jakimkolwiek innym mieście niż Beacon Hills. Może fakt, że tu dorastał, sprawiał, że bez większej trudności Stilesowi udawało się odnajdywać wzrokiem wszystkie „miejscówki”, w których tyle lat temu przesiadywał ze Scottem. 

Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że wraca do domu. Wracał, ale to nie o to chodziło. Mimo że podświadomość mówiła mu, że Beacon Hills to dom, to rozum bardzo chciał się kłócić, wmawiając reszcie umysłu Stilesa, że nie, on nie ma domu. Dom zostawił za sobą, pozbył się go, odciął się i do tego nie ma powrotu. Teraz mężczyzna może sprawić, że Beacon Hills stanie się jego domem na nowo, ale to nie będzie to samo co dekadę czy piętnaście lat wcześniej. Chociażby dlatego, że sam Stiles stał się kimś innym. Może nie kimś mądrzejszym, ale na pewno bardziej dojrzałym. Duże znaczenie miało to, że nie był samotny, nie tak naprawdę. Miał Lenę, która potrzebowała swojego miejsca. Jemu nie musiało pasować to, gdzie mieszkali, bo ona była najważniejsza. I dla niej mógł zrobić wszystko. 

* * *

Moment, kiedy zatrzymali się na podjeździe przed domem był dziwny. Stiles denerwował się tak bardzo, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy lekko wychylił się z fotela pasażera do przodu, żeby obejrzeć fasadę budynku. Pomimo nerwów zauważył, że dom był w niezłym stanie, jakkolwiek wymagał malowania. Zaszufladkował tę informację na później, bo może w ramach podziękowania mógłby się tym zająć, jeśli pogoda dopisze. 

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i na werandę wyszła Melissa, a za nią Scott, obejmujący Allison będącą w zaawansowanej ciąży. Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił wzrok w stronę ojca, by ujrzeć cień zmartwienia, który przebiegł po jego twarzy. 

— Wszystko dobrze, synu? 

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo i pokiwał głową. Ojciec uśmiechnął się ciepło i poklepał go po udzie. 

— Dasz sobie radę — powiedział i odwrócił głowę w stronę Leny na tylnym siedzeniu. — Zasnęła, więc może ja ją wezmę, a ty się przywitaj? Bagażem zajmiemy się po kolacji.

Stiles powtórnie skinął głową. Przymknął na chwilkę oczy, zbierając się na odwagę.

Droga z auta na werandę wydała mu się niesamowicie długa, kiedy wysiadł. Zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, ale z jego perspektywy ten dystans był niemal nie do pokonania. Do momentu, kiedy Scott uznał, że wystarczy mu dramatu i pozostawiwszy Allison swojej mamie, zbiegł ze schodków i rzucił się na Stilesa ze śmiechem, niemal zwalając go z nóg. Stilinski odruchowo objął Scotta, który powalił go na przystrzyżony trawnik, starając się objąć go wszystkimi kończynami.

— Stary, już myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz! — wydyszał McCall. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać.  
Stiles jęknął, kiedy poczuł, jak łokieć przyjaciela wbija mu się w żebra.

— Złaź ze mnie, ważysz tonę — odpowiedział.

Scott na chwilę zacieśnił uścisk, po czym wstał z gracją, jaką mógł pochwalić się tylko wilkołak i podał rękę Stilesowi, którą ten przyjął. Dźwignąwszy się na nogi, objął Scotta i puścił do niego oko. 

— Mam nadzieję, że twoje dziecko nie odziedziczy po tobie wilkołactwa. Lena nie przeżyje takiego skoku.

Scott poklepał go po plecach i wyszczerzył zęby. 

— Zobaczymy, stary. Nic nie poradzę na to, jeśli zwycięzca wyścigu będzie miał zęby i pazury…

Stiles parsknął i pokiwał głową. Spuścił wzrok, a kiedy znowu spojrzał na Scotta, ten miał zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Czas na emocje, pomyślał Stilinski.

Scott go nie zawiódł; przybrał wyraz twarzy zbitego szczeniaka i odszukał wzrokiem oczy przyjaciela.

— Nie waż się znowu tak znikać — powiedział cicho, tak, żeby szeryf, Melissa czy Allison nie byli w stanie go usłyszeć. — Tym razem cię wytropię i nie będę patrzył na to, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. — Ostatni raz go przytulił i na odchodne dodał: — Dobrze, że wróciłeś do domu. Mama upiekła ciasto z gruszkami i budyniem. 

* * *

Melissa nie była taka łatwa, jeśli chodzi o wybaczanie. Możliwe, że wykład, jaki Stiles od niej otrzymał, słyszało całe sąsiedztwo. Bo jego jęk, kiedy dostał w głowę — na pewno. Zaraz potem go przytuliła i nie wypuściła z objęć przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy zaczęła pociągać nosem, Scott wkroczył do akcji i zainterweniował. Poklepał Melissę po plecach, na co ta odsunęła się od Stilesa i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. 

Stilinski odwzajemnił się tym samym, jakkolwiek bez łez. Wystarczająco niezręczne było to, że ona płakała. 

Allison, pomimo trudności – zaawansowana ciąża wcale nie pomagała – również go przytuliła. Objąwszy go, wyszeptała mu do ucha:

— Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a dorobię ci dodatkowe otwory tam, gdzie dodatkowych otworów nie chcesz mieć. 

Odsunęła się od zaskoczonego Stilesa i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. 

— Dobrze cię widzieć, Stiles. Kopę lat, hm? — skomentowała, a w jej oczach zaiskrzyły przekorne ogniki. — Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam.

Z tym stwierdzeniem odwróciła się na pięcie, zgarnęła Melissę i obie zniknęły wewnątrz domu. Scott uśmiechnął się do Stilesa i szeryfa, zasalutował temu ostatniemu i poszedł w ślady kobiet. Szeryf, do tej pory stojący z boku ze śpiąca Leną w ramionach, zarządził czas na kolację i oddał dziewczynkę Stilesowi. Wyczuł niepewność syna, zaoferował więc, że pokaże mu pokój, który od tej pory miał należeć do Leny.

Pomieszczeniem tym okazała się stara gościnna sypialnia, mieszcząca się naprzeciwko pokoju niegdyś – i pewnie teraz także – należącego do Stilesa. Była świeżo pomalowana w jasne, pastelowe kolory. Nie wyglądała tak, jak Stiles zapamiętał. Zniknęły kartony z rupieciami, starymi rzeczami nieżyjącej pani Stilinski, tak samo jak te kilka pudeł z aktami, które szeryf przyniósł ze sobą w ramach nadrabiania zaległości w pracy, ale nigdy nie było mu po drodze, żeby je wynieść z powrotem. Porysowany przez lata użytkowania parkiet przykrywał teraz ładny, żółty dywan. W rogu stało dziecięce łóżko, obok do kontaktu podłączone było światełko nocne w kształcie słonecznika. Komoda i małe biurko dopełniały widoku. Wszystko wyglądało idealnie, zwłaszcza duża tablica korkowa, na której wisiały pierwsze obrazki Leny, te, które Stiles postanowił zapakować do kartonów. 

— Mam nadzieję, że Lenie się spodoba — powiedział szeryf cicho, uważając, żeby nie obudzić dziewczynki. 

Stiles spojrzał na ojca przez ramię.

— Jest… — urwał i znowu zapatrzył się w pokoik. 

Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Kiedy rozmawiali w aucie, Stiles obiecał, że ich mieszkanie u szeryfa to tylko chwilowa niedogodność. Planował za wszelką cenę zdobyć pracę, stanąć na nogi i może w końcu zacząć żyć jak dorosły człowiek, a nie tylko udawać. Bo na razie czuł, że zamiast faktycznie zrobić coś, cokolwiek, ze swoim życiem, jedynie udawał, przebrany w dorosłe ubranie, z dzieckiem na ręku i długiem. 

Ojciec, wtedy w aucie, powiedział mu, że jest głupi, jeśli uważa, że szeryf tak łatwo da się spławić i spuści go z oczu. Zakończył dyskusję stwierdzeniem, że dom jest przygotowany na nowych lokatorów i Stiles na razie nie ma w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Co prawda nie sprawiało to, że czuł się specjalnie _dorośle_ , ale to był jakiś początek. Nie każdy dostawał taką szansę, więc Stiles byłby idiotą, gdyby odrzucił to, co zostało mu zaoferowane.

— Lena będzie zachwycona — wymamrotał w końcu, delikatnie głaszcząc śpiącą dziewczynkę po plecach. 

— Cieszę się — odpowiedział szeryf. — I cieszę się, że jesteś znowu z nami.

Stiles spuścił głowę, wtulając twarz we włosy córki. 

— Ja też, tato. 

* * *

Kolacja przebiegła wyjątkowo spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Stiles, będąc kompletnie wyczerpanym fizycznie i emocjonalnie, nie odzywał się wiele. Skupiał się na tym, co mówili inni. Był świadom, że Scott zażąda pełnej relacji – którą potem przekaże Allison. Tak samo będzie z Lydią. Jeśli Stilinski miał być ze sobą szczery, to był trochę zaskoczony jej nieobecnością. Choć z drugiej strony, znając ją, pewnie czekała aż sam do niej przyjdzie, najlepiej z kwiatami, na kolanach i wierszem ułożonym wyłącznie ze słów „przepraszam” i „już więcej nie ucieknę”. Nie odbiegałoby to od normy w żadnym wypadku. 

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Scott właśnie opowiadał o mieszkaniu, które wynajęli z Allison nad gabinetem weterynaryjnym, w którym McCall pracował.

— Jest niewielkie, jasne — powiedział i pokiwał głową. — Ale posiada dodatkowe pomieszczenie, które chcemy zamienić w pokój dla małego.

— Lub małej — wcięła się Allison i pogłaskała brzuch. Wyraz twarzy Scotta zmiękł, kiedy mężczyzna zapatrzył się i powtórzył gest z bezmyślnym uśmiechem. Stiles przypomniał sobie, że sam miał podobną minę za każdym razem, kiedy Amy pozwalała mu głaskać i mówić do brzucha. Wiedział to, bo robiła zdjęcia. 

— Ostatecznie możecie użyć neutralnych kolorów — powiedziała Melissa. — Na wypadek, gdybyście chcieli powiększać rodzinę. 

Scott pokiwał głową. Spojrzał nagle na Stilesa, jakby coś mu się przypomniało.

— A co z wilkołakami? — zapytał ściszonym głosem.

Czasami ciąg myślowy przyjaciela zaskakiwał Stilesa, ale znali się tak długo, że nawet najbardziej zawikłane ścieżki w głowie Scotta nie były dla Stilinskiego trudne.

— Nie powiemy nic Lenie — oznajmił i spojrzał po kolei na wszystkich zgromadzonych. — Obiecajcie mi, że nic jej nie powiecie. Nie teraz.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Scott z niewyraźną miną, jakby coś go uwierało. — Wiesz, że im wcześniej, tym lepiej…

Stiles nagle poczuł złość. 

— To moja córka, Scott. Nie uważasz, że całe to bagno nie miałoby miejsca, gdybyśmy nie odkryli, że wilkołaki istnieją? — zapytał, pozwalając, by nagła, silna emocja nim zawładnęła.

Poczuł pulsowanie w piersi, pierwszy raz od lat, przez co stracił na chwilę oddech. Jego szklanka zatrzęsła się, pojawiło się na niej kilka pęknięć, podobnie jak na szkle siedzącego obok ojca. Stiles zaczął łapczywie łapać powietrze, szybkie wdechy i wydechy, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że wcale nie oddycha. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, przed oczami zobaczył ciemne plamki. Wszystko się rozmazało, głosy straciły ostrość. Słyszał jakby przez mgłę, że ktoś go woła, ale wszystko wydawało się takie ciemne i zimne. 

A potem był chwilowy ból, przebiegający od ramienia aż po koniuszki palców lewej dłoni. I czarna, gęsta jak smoła ciemność.

* * *

Następne, co zarejestrował, to pochylający się nad nim Scott i ojciec. Obaj mieli zatroskane miny. Poza tym ból rozsadzał mu głowę. 

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał po chwili szeryf.

Stiles przymknął oczy i westchnął. 

— Dobrze — mruknął. — Co z Leną?

Twarz szeryfa ociepliła się.

— Jak ją położyłeś, tak zasnęła. Nie chciała nawet jeść, kiedy Melissa zaproponowała jej kanapkę. 

— Och, dobrze. Dobrze. Jest zmęczona.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Scott odsunął się od kanapy, na której leżał Stiles, a szeryf przysiadł obok, na oparciu. W końcu odezwał się McCall:

— Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować…

— Rozumiem — przerwał mu Stiles zmęczonym głosem. — Naprawdę rozumiem, Scott. Ale ty też musisz zrozumieć. — Podniósł się do siadu i oparł na jednym ramieniu, odwrócony profilem do ojca. — Ty też, tato. Nie chcę wprowadzać jej w świat, którego może nie zrozumieć. 

Szeryf wyprostował się i spojrzał wymownie na Scotta. Ten w odpowiedzi uniósł brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

— Decyzja należy do ciebie — stwierdził w końcu McCall. — Tylko żeby potem nie ugryzła cię w tyłek.

Stiles prychnął. 

— Dzięki, stary. 

Scott założył ramiona na piersi. 

— Mówię poważnie. 

Stiles spojrzał na niego spod byka.

— Ja też. Zobaczymy, co powiesz, jak urodzi ci się mały człowiek, a nie wilk. — Scott nabrał powietrza, żeby odeprzeć argument, ale Stilinski nie dał sobie przerwać. — Uważam, że to koniec tematu.

Scott fuknął. 

— Chłopcy — odezwał się szeryf, przerywając nadchodzącą kłótnię. — Stiles, jesteś już ojcem, Scott też niedługo nim zostanie. Może w sforach, czy jak się na to mówi, to stado wychowuje szczeniaki. Ale przypominam, że nie jesteście wilkami. Jesteście przede wszystkim ludźmi, zwłaszcza ty, Stiles. Warto o tym pamiętać, kiedy chce się zacząć wychowywać nie swoje dzieci. Mój syn zaliczył atak paniki, jest padnięty po podróży. Ja zresztą też — kontynuował. — Scott, ty również miałeś raczej ekscytujący dzień. Proponuję, żebyśmy poszli w ślady Leny i zaczęli myśleć o śnie, co? 

Stiles był całkowicie za. Miał wrażenie, że resztki poatakowej waty nadal zasnuwały mu umysł i jedyne, czego chciał, to skończyć gadać i po prostu wleźć pod kołdrę i nie budzić się przez następny tydzień. 

Scott także się poddał. Ziewnął potężnie i podrapał się po ramieniu.

— A, właśnie — powiedział nagle. — Allison powiedziała, żebyś wpadł, jak będziesz miał chwilę. Wiesz, pogadać, coś. Rozumiesz. O dzieciach. 

Stiles pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Wielokrotnie w przeszłości miał wrażenie, że to nie wilkołak ugryzł Scotta, ale jakiś rodzaj dzikiego, wyjątkowo upartego muła. 

* * *

Czas w Beacon Hills przyspieszył. W jednej chwili Stiles pokazywał Lenie park, w którym bawił się w jej wieku – była zachwycona, bo piaskownica wydawała się trzy razy większa niż ta w Los Angeles i dziewczynka nie musiała za każdym razem przynosić swoich zabawek, bo wystarczyło, że przyniosła je raz i tam zostawiła. Uroki małego miasteczka. W drugiej – szykowali się na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Stiles obawiał się, że Lena może mieć problem z przystosowaniem się, z racji na swoje małe kłopoty ze skupieniem uwagi. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że dziecku z takimi trudnościami nigdy nie jest łatwo. Ale córka postanowiła zaskakiwać go za każdym razem, kiedy tylko zaczynał się martwić. Dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego przedszkole, do którego miała chodzić, zorganizowało spotkanie dla rodziców i dzieci. Lena pokochała nie tylko samo przedszkole („Tato. Widziałeś? Jeny, tato, patrz tam. Mogę? Proszę. Mogę?”), ale też upodobała sobie dwie inne dziewczynki, które odwzajemniały jej fascynację. Nim się obejrzał, Lena, Roxanne i Viola zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a ich mamy nie mogły wyjść z podziwu, że Stiles jest samotnym ojcem. Szereg niezręcznych i niezwykle wścibskich pytań później obie uznały, że to dobry moment na wymianę numerów, w razie „gdyby potrzebował pomocy”. 

Kiedy pierwszy wielki szok związany z powrotem do Beacon Hills minął, Stiles zaczął też rozglądać się za pracą. Co, jak się spodziewał, nie było takie łatwe. Udało mu się złapać kilka dorywczych prac tu i tam, najdłużej w piekarni – jako pomoc piekarza – ale to nadal było za mało, by utrzymać siebie i Lenę. 

Gdyby tego było mało, Scott z jakiegoś powodu uparł się, by Stiles na nowo nawiązał kontakt ze sforą. A Stiles… czuł się tym zmęczony. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że McCall zachowywał się, jakby wszystko miało wrócić do normy, do stanu rzeczy, jaki panował przed tym, kiedy Stiles postanowił pójść na studia. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby i on, i Stilinski znowu mieli po osiemnaście lat, jakby bieganie po lesie z bandą wilków było wszystkim, czego Stiles chciał od życia. A on może i by _chciał_ , ale to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, chociażby ze względu na Lenę. Czy fakt, że nawet jeśli Scott nadal był jego przyjacielem i Allison traktowała go po ludzku, to reszta nadal odnosiła się do niego z dystansem. Nie miał im tego za złe, sam nie miałby ochoty na bliższe kontakty z kimś, kto w ten sposób traktuje najbliższych. Ale z drugiej strony czy oni kiedykolwiek byli mu bliscy? Rozumiał Lydię, która nadal się do niego nie odzywała. W pewien sposób rozumiał też Dereka, który mógł czuć się urażony, bo dla niego jako alfy Stiles był częścią stada. Jakkolwiek to pozostawało nadal zagadką – Derek nie rozmawiał z nim, nie odpowiadał na pozdrowienia, kiedy mijali się w sklepie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby Stilinski nie istniał. Cokolwiek działo się w głowie Hale’a – działo się _tylko_ w jego głowie, bo Stiles nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co Derekowi chodziło. 

Oczywiście nadal pozostawała kwestia tego, że Lena nie mogła się dowiedzieć o istnieniu świata nadnaturalnego. Utrzymanie w tajemnicy własnych zdolności – nieużywanych, ale nadal obecnych – nie stanowiło dla Stilesa problemu, bo ich ujawnienie nie zależało od tego, w jakiej fazie znajduje się Księżyc. Scott, nawet jeśli tego nie rozumiał, to zgodził się trzymać język za zębami. Ale ani Erica, ani Isaac, ani Boyd czy Derek nie dali Stilesowi gwarancji, że w czasie hipotetycznego grilla w ogródku McCalla któreś z nich nie pokaże nagle zębów i kłów. A o to martwił się najbardziej. 

* * *

Zmiana nastąpiła pewnego październikowego poranka, kiedy odprowadzał Lenę do przedszkola. W czasie drogi mijali kilka starych sklepików, które pamiętał jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Wśród nich, szara i nieciekawa, stała mała księgarnia. Szyld dawno temu wyblakł, a Stiles nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jego nazwy. A przynajmniej tak było do poprzedniego dnia, bo kiedy mijali budynek, Stilinski zauważył, że na drzwiach wisi ogłoszenie z nazwą sklepu – z ofertą pracy. Kim by był, gdyby nie postanowił tego sprawdzić? 

Dlatego w drodze powrotnej, po przekonaniu wyjątkowo marudnej tego dnia Leny do zostania z Roxanne i Violą w klasie, przechodząc obok księgarni, stanął przed jej drzwiami i chwycił za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast, w powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. 

Wnętrze księgarni przypominało bardziej antykwariat ze starociami niż faktyczną księgarnię. Od drzwi aż do lady ciągnęły się dwa rzędy regałów. W tych najbliższych ścianom stały posegregowane kolorami książki – znaczna ich część była stara, ale gdzieniegdzie odznaczały się nowe egzemplarze. Na regałach najbliższych przejściu w głąb stały przedmioty. Stare zegarki, pozytywki, dziwne, delikatnie wyglądające metalowe przedmioty, drewniane i metalowe zabawki. Kilka lalek, wyglądających bardziej przerażająco niż zachęcająco. Drzwi samej księgarni mieściły się pomiędzy przeszklonymi witrynami. Od zewnątrz szkło było mlecznobiałe, przez co nie sposób było cokolwiek dostrzec, kiedy stało się przed sklepem. Szyby od wewnątrz były przezroczyste, a w witrynach piętrzyły się wytarte poduszki i stare, plastikowe kwiaty. Całości dość nieciekawego obrazu dopełniał zapach. Nie był brzydki per se. Raczej… specyficzny. Przypominający trochę zioła. I książki. I perfumy mamy Stilesa. 

Stilinski rozejrzał się, lekko zdezorientowany. Tak nie wyglądał sklep będący w stanie zatrudnić kogokolwiek. Fakt, że ściany nie posypały się ze starości wróżył… Stiles nawet nie wiedział co. Ale na pewno nic pozytywnego. 

Miał wyjść, kiedy z głębi sklepu rozległ się kobiecy głos. Wytężył wzrok i dostrzegł staruszkę siedzącą za ladą. Patrzyła na niego, ale wnioskował to z jej postawy, bo sama twarz kobiety była ukryta w półcieniu. 

— Szukasz pracy? — zapytała. Miała przyjemny głos, ale Stiles zapytany o opisanie go nie byłby w stanie nic o nim powiedzieć. 

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko. — Pani jest właścicielką?

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się. Miała pożółkłe zęby, najprawdopodobniej od wieloletniego palenia — w ręku, między środkowym a wskazującym palcem trzymała długą, czarną cygarniczkę, na której końcu tlił się papieros. 

— Jak widać, młodzieńcze. Jak ci na imię? — zapytała i zaciągnęła się papierosem. Cały czas nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. 

— Stiles, Stiles Stilinski — odpowiedział i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Jeśli to była rozmowa kwalifikacyjna, to stanowiła najbardziej surrealistyczną ze wszystkich, w których do tej pory uczestniczył. 

Staruszka wstała, oparła się na łokciach na ladzie i zmierzyła Stilesa wzrokiem. 

— Dzieciak szeryfa — powiedziała, przeciągając sylaby. Zaciągnęła się i niemal natychmiast wypuściła z ust dym, który spowił jej głowę w rzadkiej mgle. Stiles nie wiedział, jak osoba w takim wieku może mieć tyle miejsca w płucach. Rzuciła mu ostatnie, wyjątkowo długie spojrzenie i w końcu powiedziała: — Potrzebuję kogoś od jutra. 

* * *

Szeryf poklepał syna po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się na wieść o tym, że Stiles znalazł pracę. 

— Nie wiedziałem nawet, że ta księgarnia jest jeszcze czynna — powiedział i usiadł w fotelu. 

Stiles przytaknął i sięgnął po małą kulę śnieżną, stojącą na biurku, które dzieliło go od ojca. Pamiętał, jak w drugiej klasie ją zrobił. Fakt, że ojciec nadal ją miał, był miły. Potrząsnął nią i przez chwilę patrzył, jak brokat wiruje w wodzie. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku, odezwał się:

— Pani Johnson nie jest taka zła. Jest tylko trochę straszna. I pali jak smok. W ciągu godziny wypaliła pół paczki. I ani razu nie widziałem, jak podpala papierosa. 

Szeryf uniósł brew i odchrząknął.

— Jesteś pewien… — zaczął, ale Stiles mu przerwał:

— Tato, nie każdy w Beacon Hills to wilkołak, czarodziej czy mistrz voodoo, czy cokolwiek w ten deseń. Naprawdę. 

Szeryf przez chwilę obserwował go uważnie.

— Skoro tak uważasz. Tylko bądź ostrożny, dobrze?

— Zawsze.

* * *

Następny w kolejności był Scott. Stiles postanowił odwiedzić go po południu, razem z Leną. Dziewczynka zaczęła wspominać, że chciałaby zobaczyć wujka Scotta, bo „wujek Scott tak fajnie brzęczy w brzuchu”. Uparty muł.

Plan był idealny – odebrać Lenę z przedszkola i zrobić jej i Scottowi niespodziankę. McCall bardzo upodobał sobie spędzanie czasu z Leną, jakby to miało go przygotować na posiadanie własnego potomka. Stiles nie wnikał, po prostu cieszył się, że jego córka i nowy-stary najlepszy przyjaciel tak dobrze się dogadują. 

Pierwsza część planu poszła idealnie. Lena, która od jakiegoś czasu była bardziej sobą sprzed przeprowadzki, zaczęła wibrować z ekscytacji, jak tylko zamiast skręcić w ulicę, którą zwykle wracali do domu, poszli prosto, w stronę gabinetu weterynaryjnego. 

— Wujek nie wie, że przyjdziemy? — zapytała, ściskając w małej dłoni worek z kapciami na zmianę. Drugą mocno wczepiła w nogawkę spodni Stilesa. 

Ten uśmiechnął się do córki.

— Nie wie — odpowiedział i puścił do niej oko. — Mam dobrą wiadomość dla wszystkich. Dla ciebie szczególnie. 

Lena przystanęła z wrażenia i nabrała głęboko powietrza. Jej oczy przybrały kształt spodków.

— Będziemy mieć psa! — wydyszała i zaczęła szybko oddychać przez nos, z nadzieją patrząc na Stilesa.

Stilinski roześmiał się i wziął Lenę na ręce. Przytulił ją mocno.

— Och, kochanie, nie. Nie będziemy mieć psa. 

Mina Lenie zrzedła, a usta wygięły się w podkówkę. Stiles zaśmiał się drugi raz i pocałował ją w czoło. 

— Ale tato…

— Stiles?

Stilinski spojrzał ponad głową Leny na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Erica stała oparta o poręcz schodów i gapiła się na Lenę z szeroko otwartą buzią.

— I Lena, jak mniemam? — zapytała, opanowawszy się. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przez co Stilesowi na myśl przyszedł drapieżnik. 

Córka Stilesa skurczyła się i wtuliła w pierś taty. Pokiwała nieśmiało głową.

— Jestem Erica, znajoma twojego taty z czasów szkolnych. Przyszłaś z nim do wujka Scotta?

— Tak, ale to chyba niezbyt odpowiednia pora? — odpowiedział za Lenę Stiles. — Przyjdziemy później, przekażesz Scottowi, że byliśmy?

Erica popatrzyła na niego badawczo.

— Pora jest idealna, są wszyscy. Równie dobrze możesz wpaść i się przywitać. 

* * * 

Nie. Nie mógł wpaść i się tak po prostu przywitać. Przy drzwiach powitał go zaniepokojony Scott.

— Stary, wybrałeś kiepską porę. Mamy spotkanie sfory — powiedział szybko, zakrywając uszy Leny. Dziewczynka była nadal mocno wczepiona w koszulę Stilesa.

— Spodoba mu się, jak za starych, dobrych czasów — odezwała się Erica, która zmaterializowała się za plecami Stilesa.

Stilinski sapnął ze złością.

— Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że dostałem pracę i się zmywam — wyburczał i odwrócił się, gotowy do odwrotu, gdy w małym korytarzyku rozległ się głos, którego Stiles wcale usłyszeć nie chciał.

— Dostałeś pracę? — zapytał Derek. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnej emocji, za to ton głosu sugerował, że nie ma na świecie nic, co obchodzi go bardziej. A jednak kontynuował: — Czyli zostajesz na dłużej?

Stiles przymknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Przytulił mocniej Lenę. 

— Owszem. Masz z tym jakiś problem? — zapytał cicho, powoli odwracając się do Dereka.

Wilk stał z założonymi na piersi ramionami. Interesująco wyrzeźbionymi ramionami, jak zanotowała podświadomość Stilesa. Jakkolwiek jakość ramion nie wpływała na jakość charakteru – dupek pozostawał dupkiem, nieważne jak bardzo jego twarz była przystojna czy ramiona kształtne. 

— Może dołączysz do nas, to przedyskutujemy to jak… dorośli? 

Oczywiście, że Derek wiedział, gdzie przyłożyć, żeby bolało. Stiles zacisnął usta i przeszedł do salonu, w którym zgromadzili się wszyscy: Boyd z Ericą, Lydia (nadal nie patrzyła w stronę Stilesa, ale w tej chwili jej fochy zalatywały przedawnieniem i Stilinski nie miał ochoty na dokładanie sobie jej na talerz), Isaac (który uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pomachał mu, dopóki nie uchwycił wzroku swojego alfy), Cora i Allison. Scott dreptał mu po piętach. 

Derek zajął miejsce w fotelu przy oknie, skąd miał widok na wszystkich. Obrzucił zgromadzonych spojrzeniem, trochę dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na Lenie. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w ledwo zauważalnym grymasie, na co dziewczynka zareagowała pokazaniem języka. Stiles nie zamierzał jej za to strofować. Jeżeli Derek był wredny dla jego dziecka, to ona miała prawo pokazać mu język. 

— No więc, Stiles — zaczął Hale konwersacyjnym tonem. — Jesteś na moim terytorium, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś się wcześniej zapowiedział, nie uważasz?

Stilinski otworzył ze zdziwienia buzię, ale nic się z niej nie wydostało. Derek uznał, że może kontynuować.

— Nie jesteś… zwykły, że tak to ujmę, dla dobra małych uszu — wywarczał, porzucając konwenanse i kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowa. — Obowiązują cię takie zasady, jak wszystkich innych osobników twojego pokroju.

Scott wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, a Allison zakryła dłonią usta. 

— Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? — zapytała Lydia, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się Stilesa.

Derek w odpowiedzi rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie, po czym znowu skupił się na Stilesie, który, pozbierawszy szczękę z podłogi, odpowiedział:

— Dwa miesiące temu ci to nie przeszkadzało. A teraz niezbyt obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie. Uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. 

Derek odsłonił zęby i wstał. Nie zrobił jednak kroku w stronę Stilesa.

— Masz na myśli obce szczeniaki? Jak ten, którym się opiekujesz? — warknął, wskazując brodą na Lenę z pogardą. 

— Derek! — Lydia spojrzała na alfę z oburzeniem — Jak śmiesz?!

Od czasu, kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz, Derek chyba jeszcze bardziej cofnął się w rozwoju. Albo kompletnie poddał się wilczej części siebie, cholera wie, pomyślał Stiles ze złością. 

— Jak _ja_ śmiem? — zapytał z oburzeniem Hale. — To nie ja paraduję po Beacon Hills…

Przerwała mu Lena, która nagle odezwała się głośno:

— Tato! — Puściła koszulę Stilesa, którą nadal kurczowo trzymała, by położyć mu dłonie na policzkach. — Ten pan jest niemiły. Możemy iść do domu? 

— DOMU?! — zagrzmiał Derek. — Beacon Hills to nie jest wasz dom!

Lena obejrzała się, by popatrzeć na Dereka. Stiles poczuł, jak zadrżała. Dla zdrowia własnego i córki musiał szybko uciec. Nieważne, co neandertalczyk Hale ma do powiedzenia. Przygarnął do piersi Lenę i dłonią zakrył jej uszy.

— Słuchaj, Derek — powiedział po chwili ciszy, siląc się na spokój. — Nie interesuje mnie, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat. Zostaję tu ja, Lena i moja Iskra. Zaczęło mi się układać, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, i nie zamierzam rzucać tego tylko dlatego, że tobie zagotowało się w dupie i zacząłeś stawiać warunki jak nieudolny alfa, którym, przyznajmy szczerze, jesteś tylko dlatego, że Peter oszalał, a my pomogliśmy ci wyeliminować problem. 

Przerwał, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. W pokoju panowała idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym pociąganiem nosa przez Lenę. Stiles odruchowo spojrzał w dół, żeby zobaczyć, czy płacze. 

Na szczęście nie płakała. Nie sprawiała też wrażenia przerażonej, a raczej… zszokowanej.  
Pozbierał myśli i podjął po chwili:

— Nie zamierzam też pozwalać, żebyś traktował mnie lub moje dziecko w ten sposób. Nie zamierzam przyjmować rozkazów od kogoś, kto nigdy nie był moim alfą, nie tak naprawdę. Otoczyłeś się bandą gówniarzy i z jakiegoś zupełnie nieznanego mi powodu w ciągu dekady zamieniłeś się w zgorzkniałego idiotę, który myśli, że wszystko można załatwić siłą. 

To chyba obudziło Dereka, bo nagle znalazł się przy Stilesie i Lenie. Jedną ręką złapał Stilinskiego za kark i mocno ścisnął. Wciągnął powietrze, jakby sprawdzając ich zapach. Lena tkwiła bez ruchu w ramionach taty, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciała się zrobić mniejsza, a on sam zacisnął usta w wąską linię, nie chcąc okazać strachu. 

Umysł Stilesa owiała mgła, złość wymieszana z czymś, co przywodziło na myśl metaliczny smak krwi. Usłyszał daleki głos Scotta, ponaglający Dereka, by przestał się wygłupiać. I głos Boyda mówiący, żeby Scott się zamknął. Lydia chyba krzyknęła. Ale Stiles był skupiony jedynie na Dereku i na tym, jak blisko Leny wilkołak się znajduje. Smak krwi w ustach Stilesa zrobił się intensywniejszy. 

— Naprawdę? — zapytał w końcu Derek niskim, groźnym tonem, który sprawił, że Stiles zadrżał i włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. To spowodowało, że Lena zaczęła się wiercić i kopać nogami. Kiedy udało jej się wycelować w Dereka, ten nagle puścił Stilesa, jakby oparzony. Odsunął się błyskawicznie na dwa kroki. W końcu wywarczał: — Wszystko da się załatwić siłą, tylko trzeba mieć jej odpowiednio dużo. 

Stiles otrząsnął się z dziwnego wrażenia i odkrył, że przygryzł wnętrze policzka do krwi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Allison nie było w salonie, Boyd i Scott stali naprzeciwko siebie, sztyletując się wzrokiem. Lydia siedziała w fotelu z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Erica i Cora stały najeżone z tyłu, kły i dodatkowe bokobrody doskonale widoczne w dziennym świetle. 

— Niepotrzebnie przychodziłem — wykrztusił w końcu Stiles i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w tył. 

Kurczowo przyciskając Lenę do piersi, wycofał się z mieszkania. Ostatnie, co usłyszał to Scott krzyczący za nim, że zadzwoni, a potem głośny trzask łamanego drewna. Drzwi zatrząsnęły się, ale na to Stilinski nie zwrócił już uwagi. Nie usłyszał też, jak Derek wydał z siebie przeciągłe, przeszywające wycie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia:  
> x wzmianka o ataku paniki (jeden z bohaterów przeżywa go w trakcie akcji rozdziału),  
> x wzmianka o krwi,  
> x agresja ze strony jednego z bohaterów w stosunku do drugiego,  
> x niewielka ilość agresji werbalnej skierowanej w stronę dziecka (nie bezpośrednio).
> 
> A ja sie dziwiłam, że mnie ten rozdział trochę wyczerpał. Heh. 
> 
> A, jeszcze jedno. Do tej pory zawsze zapominałam, ale teraz pamiętam, bo piszę tą wiadomość długo długo przed publikacją samego rozdziału. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i wszystkie kudosy. To niesamowite, jaki odzew dostałam przy tym fiku. Serio. Także wow dla Was, fajnie, że jesteście i czytacie :).


End file.
